


When the Levee Breaks (Art)

by BurningWicker (Wicker), SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/BurningWicker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam’s first hunt goes horribly wrong, Bobby takes him and Dean to his old vacation home in California, by the beach. Three uninterrupted months of beach time would be a dream to any kid. But Sam can’t stop having nightmares and can’t stop reliving the painful memories over and over again. Too add to that, he has to deal with the sick feelings he’s cultivated for Dean, his brother. And on top of all this, he has one life-changing decision to make that will shake the very foundations of everything he’s ever known.</p><p>Thus ensues three months that change Sam’s world as he knows it. After this, things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Levee Breaks (Art)

This is the art for SammysGirl666's story, which you can [read over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4806329/chapters/11002205). Her tumblr is [veganwincest](http://veganwincest.tumblr.com/), and she's pretty flipping nifty. 

 

 

(Acrylic paint with two layers of translucent mylar.)


End file.
